1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to home systems and, more particularly, to home systems employing input sensors and/or output devices and wireless communication. The invention also relates to methods for wireless communication in a home system.
2. Background Information
Wireless communication networks are an emerging new technology, which allows users to access information and services electronically, regardless of their geographic position.
Home (e.g., residential; house; apartment) monitoring, security, and automation (control) systems are well known.
A common type of stand-alone sensor for the home is the conventional smoke detector, which typically employs an audible signal for alarming and a blinking light (e.g., a LED) as a normal condition monitor. A family of such stand-alone sensors exists including, for example, audible door alarms.
Relatively low power, radio frequency (RF) lighting control systems employ wall-mounted, battery powered, RF switch “sensors”. Such a sensor sends a signal to a remote power control device, such as relay, in order to turn one or more house lights on and off.
Unlike stand-alone devices, a low power, RF sensor device allows its sensor to be connected to a remote controller or monitor. A simple example of this is the automatic garage door opener. In this example, the “sensor” is a button in a car. When the button is pushed, this causes the garage door to open or close.
It is known to provide a sensor system in which a plurality of sensors are connected, either directly with wires or indirectly with RF communications, to a central control and monitoring device. An example of such a sensor system is a security system, which may include a telephone line for dial out/in communication.
Known home monitoring and security systems require the manual setting of an elevated level of notification and alerting. For example, due to the need for manual arming and disarming, security systems are often not armed when needed. For example, the user forgets a “passcode” (password) or forgets to arm the system. Also, the user might inadvertently forget to disarm the system and, thus, may cause a nuisance alarm.
It is known to employ the proximity of a keyfob to a vehicle, such as a car, to lock or unlock that vehicle. This is typically done with an RF system that detects whether the keyfob is in range of the vehicle. For example, as a keyless entry system, an automobile can be configured such that the doors unlock as the holder of the keyfob approaches the vehicle and, similarly, the vehicle doors can be automatically locked when the holder travels beyond a certain distance from the vehicle.
There is room for improvement in home systems employing wireless communication and in methods of wireless communication.